Young Love
by PeytonLuvsBacon
Summary: When someone wakes you up at 2:00 in the morning, you never know what they could want. One-Shot R&R please.


**Young Love**

**A non-AU one shot.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Make sure to R&R!!! :D**

**:3**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the LoZ or any of its characters. I wish though, if I could dream of controlling Link and Tetra, I'd be singing Jackpot yippee!**

**Please Take note that Tetra might be a little OOC.**

**

* * *

**

**Tetra's Pov ALL THE WAY.**

Ugh…. I woke up this morning hearing a loud banging noise outside the cabin. Gah, what could the crew want at 2:00 in the morning

"Hey!" I yelled, "What are you guys doing out there!"

But then there was complete silence. I got a little scared because I knew good in well that my crew don't get up this early, not even Link.

"Who goes there?" I asked loudly. Still nothing.

"Hello? Say something when I'm talking to you!" I tried again, and then slowly pushed myself out of the bed. I then walked out side and saw Link whacking his sword against the pole of the crow's nest.

"Link, what are you doing…" I sighed, crossing my arms, "You're waking me and the crew up! Now be a hero a go back to sleep!" I shook my fist up in the air.

He gave me a glance, What mood he was in, i didn't know. Maybe he's upset about somthing.

"Link, are you ok?" I asked. He only responded with that same glance again. Huh. I decided to walk over there and when I got a foot from him, he stopped whacking the pole and he turned around,

"What is it... Can't you see you see i'm busy here?" He grumbled.

"Doing what?" I blinked.

"Oh, So it is you, Tetra, sorry I thought it was Niko..." He smiled cheezily, but then gave me a hurt look. Why?!?

"What's wrong with you sailor! Why do you keep whacking the pole?" I started to get a little concerned. He opened his eyes and he all of a sudden… Hugged me?

"L-LINK! LET GO OF ME!!" I wanted to yelp, I didn't want to show my soft side. But Link and I were good friends for about 3 years now so…. It can't be that bad.

"Link answer my question…" I commanded him.

"A little Jealous maybe" He breathed in my ear a little too closely. I pushed him off me and said, "About what? You were so happy yesterday, now you're like Popeye without spinach."

"Well," He said, "First of all, you know what Gonzo said yesterday to you…"

"Oh, that? You mean when He told me that I looked pretty with my hair down yesterday? Link, gees, I blushed because I was embarrassed, not that I liked it." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Then why'd you laugh after that." He seemed to give me more eye contact this time.

"I just thought it was funny because at first I thought he was being sarcastic."

"Are you lying? If someone criticizes you, you send them on a trip to heck." He chuckled.

"Well, I don't always do that!" I put my hands on my hips. He just continued to laugh and said, "Man you have mood swings."

I felt my blood boil and I was about to whoop this boy into shape. "Excuse me, but you're kind of going off topic, I came out here to ask you to quit banging on the pole to the crows nest for who knows how long. By the look of your eyes, you only got about three hours of sleep I bet."

"Like I was saying, the the deal with Gonzo was the reason." He told me.

"Ok then, go back to bed then. You're not slacking on work tomorrow; I'm not letting you play hooky on me." I gave him a tired look, "You need to grow up a little Link. Do you really think i'd fall in love with Gonzo, heck, i think he's way older than me."

"Alright." He said, putting his sword in his case.

"You better clean up all this debree tommorow and fix the dent you made in the pole. Oh, andOne more question Link, before you go…" I stopped him.

"You're the one that wants me to go to bed, hurry it up."

That got me ticked and said, "Never mind, smart mouth, get your sorry butt to bed then, if you're going to be rude to your captain, than…. Never mind…" I heaved a deep, last sigh, and then turned around to go into my room. Just as I was in the door, I heard Link say, "Tetra…."

"What?" I snarled.

"What would you do if I told you that you look pretty to me all the time No matter if you hair is down, what you wear or what you look like… Has anyone told you that before?" He asked, and he walked into his room, glancing at me through the corner of his eyes. Then, he continued on to his bed.

I just store into his room for a minute and thought about it. Then I began to feel my heart pound. "I-I would… Uhm, I don't..." I started to say but remembered that he wasn't watching. Then I felt my self heat up, and i swear i was breaking out in the hives. However it wasn't out of embarrassment, it was out of that word that I thought I'd ever have to use after I got stuck on this ship with these losers plus one. I wasn't saying Link was a loser though. He was the only one that made me ever feel this way, other than my mother who died a few years ago. Was it all because he had saved me from that creep Gannondorf? Was that it? Or was it many things. Well, I guess he is kind of cute, and he is one of my best friends. But what he told me, I didn't know what to say to that. He always has this way with his words.

"So that's what he was Jealous about." I said blankly to the air.

Tell me if I'm wrong but I'm probably just encountering that thing that always happens in the first 16 years of your life.

**Young Love.**

You'd think that a Lady Pirate would stay away from Love matters, but me....To my surprise, I found myself gently smile.

* * *

**UHM, YEAH. First Fan fic. So I don't know if this is that good, but hey, I tried. Like a good writer should, I'm not totally satisfied with my work. But please don't judge me too badly!**

**Anyways, Lol, R&R! I love when people do that!**

**See ya!**

**~Peyton (Tetra)**


End file.
